


Where's my ring ?!

by avdieo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Crack, Gay Marc Anciel, How Do I Tag, M/M, Married Couple, Older Marc Anciel, Older Nathaniel Kurtzberg, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avdieo/pseuds/avdieo
Summary: Nathaniel lost his wedding ring and he doesn't know where he put it. Marc is here to help.They found it but not where they expected it to be.(Still suck at summaries sorry)
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Where's my ring ?!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take it seriously.  
> I wrote it as a joke and didn't take a lot of time to correct my mistakes

The redhead lifted the mattress and looked under the bed. Nothing here. He put it down and rubbed his forehead and gave a groan of annoyance. His wedding ring wasn't in their bedroom and the living-room. He decided to make his way to the bathroom, nothing.

Where did he put it ?? He was losing his patience. The artist let out a swear.

The man sat down on his bed. Losing the precious ring was the last thing he wanted right now. This ring symbolized their union ! He couldn't lost it ! He always made sure it was on his finger.

Even after so many years, Nathaniel remembered exactly the day Marc and him made a promise for life. A little smile appeared on his face. The wedding was simple but also romantic, matching their personality. They invited their friends, their family and few of their coworkers. It was magical. The moment they said "I do", he knew it would be forever.

Rooted in his memories, Nathaniel sweared he would make Marc the happiest man because since their first meeting, the green eyed man loved him like he was the sun of his life. Speaking of Marc, the writer wasn't aware of the loss. Nathaniel didn't dare to tell him. He knew Marc was someone calm but he also knew the ring was something he cherished too.

"What are you doing, honey ?" Marc asked from the kitchen.

Nathaniel sighed. He joined his husband who was making coffee for the two of them. He hugged the man from behind and put his head on his shoulder.

"I was searching for something..." he said in muffled voice.

"What were you searching for ? Your wallet ?"

"No... just something..."

After hearing his response, Marc arched an eyebrown. He faced his husband who immediatly hid his face in the crook of his neck.

"Nath ? Honey ? What's wrong ? What did you loose ?" Marc asked, now with concern.

The redhead didn't dare to meet his man's questioning eyes. After few seconds, Marc knew the artist wouldn't speak. He let his hands fall on his husband's back and patted gently while leaving small kisses on his head.

"Nathaniel... I don't like seeing you sad. Come on, tell me"

"I..."

"Yeah ?"

"I lost our wedding ring."

Marc didn't say anything. The ring ? But Nathaniel was wearing it yesterday and he didn't leave the house. He lifted gently his lover's face and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek to calm him.

"Honey... It's okay ! I'll help you !" the writer said with a loving voice. "You were at home yesterday and I also saw you with it."

"I know but where ?"

"Let's review. What did you do yesterday ?"

"Nothing much. I woke up, I kissed you on the forehead and I know at that moment, I put my ring. Then I went to the bathroom and after that, to the toil- Oh no... Do you think...?"

"No..." he started. "No. It's not possible. I saw you with the ring while we were eating dinner."

"Ok... So after dinner, none of us knows where the ring went. After dinner... We watched a movie, we cuddled and then-"

Oh.

Oh no....

"I-I think-"

"No way... No fucking way !!" Marc screamed.

The writer put his hands on his butt and opened his mouth. Nothing came out. Nathaniel didn't know how to react. Did he really loose his ring in...

"I'm so sorry babe... I should have taken it off when I was finger-"

"Stop !! It's so embarassing !" Marc cried a little. "I can't believe it happened...!!"

It was his turn to hide his face. Nathaniel bit his lips. He wanted to laugh but he couldn't. He knew if he let it out, he would be a dead man.

"We can try and tak-"

"I'll kill you if you dare."

"O-Okay...I-I'll take you to the hospital instead...!" he said with a little voice.

* * *

When the two stepped out of the building, none of them spoke. Marc was still embarassed. He couldn't forget how hard the doctor was trying to stay professional. He saw the way the woman tried to control her facial muscles. At least, he hoped he made her day.

From his part, Nathaniel tried when they were waiting to cheer him up but failed miserably.

They made their way to their car and once inside, Nathaniel sent some glances to his husband.

Marc ignored all of them, his butt still aching. Suddenly, the redhead snorted. It gained him a slap on the arm from the other. He tried to stop his laughs but it was too much for him. Marc huffed and crossed his arms, like a child.

Once the laughs died down, he grinned at the blackhaired man.

"I love you ?"

"Shup up"

**Author's Note:**

> Since this day, the ring remains traumatized.  
> sniff


End file.
